


The Back Seat

by angryschnauzer



Series: The Back Seat [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Metal Arm Kink, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You’re friends with Sharon and she’s arranged to pick you up for a double date with Steve and his friend. Little do you realise that getting stuck in the back seat of a VW Bug with Bucky isn’t as bad as it sounds.





	

The Back Seat

You waved at Sharon as she turned the corner, pulling the vintage VW Beetle up to the sidewalk. Leaning down and peering in the passenger side window you greeted your friend;

“When you said you’d bought a Beetle I thought you meant a new one!” You laughed as you opened the door, climbing into the old European import.

“I saw one of these on a mission last year and kind of fell in love with it” she grinned at you; “Plus they’re really easy to maintain so Steve can tinker with it without being blinded by electronics and onboard computers”

You watched as she smiled at you, just the mere mention of her boyfriend making a huge grin spread across her face. She pulled the car out into the light suburban traffic and started towards Steve’s apartment, and you watched the streets of Brooklyn grow more urban as you went;

“So what’s his friend like that you’re setting me up with?”

Sharon looked at you with mock surprise on her face;

“I am not setting you up... it’s just a friendly meal and we’re both bringing a friend. We can all eat as friends, completely friendly”

“You realised you used the word friend four times in just that sentence alone?”

She sighed, watching the intersection lights as you waited at a red traffic light;

“Okay, so yeah... you got me. Its Steve’s friend James”

“James. Is he part of Shield too?”

“Uh-huh. But he goes by Bucky, rather than James”

“Right...” you waved your hand in the air for her to continue; “What’s he look like?”

“Tall... about the same as Steve, longish dark hair...honestly, I’m sure you’ll get on really well with him, he’s a great guy. He’s a little quiet, just got out of active service himself...”

As you mulled these thoughts over Sharon aimed the car through the traffic, soon pulling up to the building where she shared an apartment with Steve. As she honked the horn you both waited for the two men to appear, and after a couple of minutes Sharon let out a sigh;

“I’m gonna go ring the bell”

“Sure. You want me to get in the back?”

She glanced over her shoulder;

“Yeah, probably a good idea, they’ve both got huge shoulders so it would be good for at least one of them to be in the front seat”

As she climbed out you crawled over the seat, settling into the low back seat. For a few moments you just sat there, your mind wandering until you heard Sharon’s voice followed by two deep male voices, one in particular didn’t sound happy;

“... Oh you’ve got to be kidding me, another Bug?”

“Come on Buck, we’ll be late”

Sharon opened the door and pulled on the lever to fold the front seat, and you watched as all you could see where two crisp t-shirt clad toned torso’s standing next to the car;

“I don’t care, I’m calling shotgun”

“Nu-huh, my girlfriends car, I get to go shotgun”

You could even hear the smug grin in Steve’s voice as he stood his ground, but as you watched the open doorway you could still hear the other man complaining as he bent down and peered into the car, his voice stopping mid sentence when he saw you;

“I don’t care Steve, it’s your turn to....” he smiled at you and you were blown away by the piercing blue of his eyes; “Hi”

“Hi” You smiled back.

The man who had ducked his head into the car stood up again, taking a deep breath before climbing in next to you, settling quietly into the seat before Sharon and Steve climbed into the front. Introductions were made, and you smiled at Steve as he was finally formally introduced to you having only met him in passing once before, and then it was you and Bucky who greeted each other.

As Sharon pulled the small car away from the kerb you were pulled into the small talk, listening as Steve led the conversation, Bucky adding in a few comments here and there before he cleared his throat;

“Hey Steve, do you think you could move your seat up?”

“Oh yeah, sure Buck”

You both watched as Steve leant forwards and pulled on the handle, letting out a small grunt as he tried to pull the lever;

“Sorry, it’s stuck”

Bucky grumbled under his breath, shifting in the seat as he tried to get comfortable. The back seat of a VW beetle was not designed for someone as tall as him, and you could see that his knees were painfully pressing into the back of Steve’s seat. You shifted a little, smiling at Bucky as he was able to widen his knees and make himself comfortable.

You both listened as Steve and Sharon chatted away, attempting to include the two of you into their conversation, but you were somewhat distracted by the heat radiating against your bare thigh from Bucky’s as his leg pressed against yours. You were regretting wearing the short denim skirt you’d opted for, realising it had crept up your legs where you had shifted on the old velour seats and were now showing an almost indecent amount of skin. You clutched your purse in your lap, desperately hoping that it would cover your crotch were you were sure your panties would be on show if you moved it. Glancing over you saw that Bucky also had his hands clasped in his lap, glancing up to his face you saw him chewing on his lip and smiled at him, relieved when he smiled back;

“Hey...”

“Hi”

“Sorry if I’m squashing you...”

“Its ok... I don’t mind”

He raised an eyebrow as a small smirk spread across his lips, making you try and back track.

“I mean... you’re not...that much... its nice”

You let out a low groan and covered your face with your hands, feeling the blush rise to your cheeks. Just as you did so the car suddenly jerked to the side, your hands flying out to grab whatever was closest; in this case Bucky’s thigh and arm. You watched as Sharon bumped the car up the kerb into a vacant lot;

“Why are you stopping?! What’s wrong?!” you cried out, your eyes wide with fear.

“Oh sorry... I just need to go to the ATM” Sharon nodded to the Bank that was ahead of you; “There’s no parking outside so I’ll need to leave the car here...”

You looked out through the windshield at the street ahead; you had been so busy concentrating on being squashed against Bucky that you hadn’t noticed the suburbs change to industrial areas, the train tracks that you sat next to a stark reminder that the place you were heading to was a bit of a hidden secret in Queens.

Sharon was already climbing out as Steve said he’d walk with her, and you listened as they continued to light heartedly argue as they walked away; Sharon insisting she would be fine, Steve insisting he was going to do it anyway. Once they’d crossed the rail tracks you let out a sigh and sat back in the seat, only really then noticing that Bucky was staring at you;

“What?” you asked quietly

“Nothing” he cleared his throat as he shifted in the seat; “I’m gonna see if I can get this damn seat moved”

Before you could say anything you were watching as Bucky reached over the seat, his height meaning he was able to fully wrap himself over it as he grasped at the lever. You couldn’t help but to stare at his butt; well, it was mere inches from your face as he wriggled trying to loosen the mechanism. You weren’t quite sure what made you do it, and it was as if you were watching from outside of your body, but you found yourself raising your hand to his butt and giving it a gentle squeeze, finding it pleasantly firm beneath the denim.

“FUCK!”

Bucky’s sudden exclamation had you reeling back in your seat, your cheeks flushing crimson again as he turned around and stared at you over his shoulder. You wanted to look away yet your eyes were trained on his, unable to read the expression on his face as he slowly sat back down again.

“I’m sorry... I don’t know what came over me... I didn’t mean... I’m sorry...” you started to ramble.

“Shhh... it was just a bit of a surprise, that’s all” He sat back next to you, and a smile started to spread over his lips; “But I’m afraid we’re gonna be squashed in here together for a while yet”

He held up his hand and you noticed he was holding an old metal bar; the lever that used to be attached to the underneath of Steve’s seat. But what really got your attention was his hand; it was metal too.

“Your hand...”

“Yeah?”

“That’s amazing...”

You found yourself leaning forwards, mechanical things had always fascinated you, so to see a prosthetic like that had you wanting to see more. You found yourself holding his hand and letting the old metal lever drop to the floor, sliding forwards in your seat as you turned his palm over in yours.

“Would you like to see the rest of it?”

You looked up at Bucky, blinking a few times as you swallowed nervously, nodding to tell him yes as your words failed you. He shifted in his seat and pulled off his leather jacket, showing off the full metal arm that went all the way to his shoulder. You found yourself running your fingers over the metal plates of his arm, glancing to his flesh arm and realising his muscles were mirrored from real to metal.

“This is new...” Bucky muttered

“What do you mean?” Glancing up to his face and only really then seeing how pale his blue eyes were, almost sucking the breath from your lungs they were so bright

“I’ve never met a girl turned on by my arm before...”

“I err... it’s umm... I’m not...”

“You’re lying...” he smirked at you, his face edging closer to yours; “I can see that it’s arousing you...”

He glanced down and you followed his gaze, sucking in a sharp intake of breath when you saw that your skirt had by now completely rucked up around your hips, the crotch of your red cotton panties on full show... and the damp patch where your arousal had soaked through already betraying your words. Looking back to Bucky you went to reply yet found your words muffled by his lips on yours, for a moment the kiss was tentative, until you grasped his arms and pulled yourself closer. Then it was a blur of tongues and teeth, red hot desire coursing through you as you blatantly made out with this ex soldier in the back of the tiny car.

When you felt his cool metal fingers trace up your inner thigh you pulled back, breathless as you clung to him;

“Steve and Sharon... they’ll be back any minute...”

You both glanced out of the windshield in the direction that your friends had disappeared in, and just at that moment they appeared around the corner two blocks up. As if on cue the warning lights at the rail crossing started to flash, the bell sounding to warn of an oncoming train approaching. You watched as Steve grabbed Sharon’s hand and you could tell that the conversation was for them to hurry up, seeing her tug back on his arm and point to her feet, her high heels meaning that she couldn’t run in them. Off to the right you could see the light of the train approaching, Steve and Sharon practically power walking towards the crossing. With baited breath you and Bucky kept looking from the train to your friends, both getting closer and closer, they were practically at the crossing until the train thundered through.

You both let out a deep breath. You could see Steve and Sharon standing on the far side of the tracks, brief glimpses of them as each freight car passed. When you felt Bucky’s metal fingers squeeze your thigh you finally turned back to him, his lips catching yours before pulling back with a dirty smirk on his face;

“That’s the long freight one to Detroit... the entire thing is two miles long”

“Umm so?” you weren’t following

“It’ll take approximately four and a half minutes to pass through...”

You weren’t going to question how he knew this or why, instead you widened your stance and nodded;

“I’m up for a challenge if you are...”

“How about I just see if I can get you off in four and a half minutes?”

Before you could answer he was kissing you again, his lips pressing feather light kisses to your neck and collarbone as you felt his stubble brush against your skin. His metal fingers and found their way to your pussy and had already snuck under the elastic of your panties, pulling them to one side as he boldly slid on thick metal digit inside your dripping slit, his thumb working on your clit in a firm figure eight motion.

He started to whisper in your ear about how wet you were, how the lewd sounds of your juices against his fingers were making him hard. You wanted to find out just how hard, but settled for cupping his dick through his jeans, letting out a low groan when you found you couldn’t fit the entire bulge in your hand. As you gave him a firm squeeze he let out a groan, his teeth nipping at your earlobe as he whispered;

“I’ve just heard the second engine pass through, we’re halfway...”

“I’m getting close Bucky, I need more... don’t hold back...”

He groaned and slid a second metal finger into your tight pussy and you felt a new wave of arousal  flooded the seat beneath you but you didn’t care, the exquisite reach of his fingers inside your velvet walls had you climbing, your body trembling as you felt your orgasm approaching.

“Pull your top up” he growled; “Let me see those titties”

You quickly yanked the loose camisole you wore above your chest and his lips were immediately on your nipple, sucking and biting through the sheer gauze of your bra.

When he finally curled those digits inside you and gently pressed against that spot high up on your front wall you came with a scream, clinging to him as you rode his hand, finally falling back limp in your seat as he gently withdrew his fingers from you.

You lay splayed on the seat, your legs wide apart with one hooked over Bucky’s knee, you swollen pussy lips lewdly peeping out from the side of your panties. In the distance you could hear the horn of the train that told you it had almost passed. With shaky limbs you started to make yourself decent, adjusting your panties and pulling your skirt down your legs, trying to straighten your top.

As the train finally passed you felt Bucky wrap his flesh arm around your shoulders;

“They’re totally gonna know we’ve been up to something...”

You couldn’t help but to giggle;

“Well it was their idea to fix us up tonight”

“True” he bent down and kissed you briefly; “But this car stinks of sex...”

You shrugged, placing your hand on his firm chest as you smiled up at him;

“I really don’t care”

As you were kissing him again you heard the car doors open, and felt the movement as Steve and Sharon climbed in. Breaking the kiss you both watched as they looked at each other, sniffed the air, then turned to the pair of you cuddled in the back;

“How long were we gone?” Steve smirked, rhetorically asking Sharon with one eyebrow cocked.

She didn’t get chance to answer, Bucky leaning forward and giving his friends shoulder a squeeze;

“When you’re good at what you do buddy, you’re really good...” he pressed a kiss to your forehead before smirking back at Steve; “Come on lets get to the restaurant; I’m ravenous...”

Somehow you got the feeling it wasn’t food he was ravenous for...

 


End file.
